


The Flesh Curtains - In the Flesh

by McKayRulez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Feelings Realization, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit, Short, The Flesh Curtains, Time Travel, Watching, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Morty accidentally time travels.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Flesh Curtains - In the Flesh

When Morty had accidentally knocked over his grandpa's box of time travel stuff in the garage, he didn't know what would happen. A strange device had tumbled out and glowed ominously at him,

The numbers ticked down, then suddenly a flash of blinding light.

Would it send him to ancient times? The age of dinosaurs? The pools of a primordial ooze?

No.

He was still in his family's garage?

This certainly wasn't what he had in mind at all.

He squinted around trying to see, but his eyes had a hard time adjusting from the flash. He glanced around blindly until he witnessed a dark shadow envelop the light around him. 

He looked up to find a young man with wild blue hair hovered above him. His heart skipped a beat. He knew it was Rick, but he didn't have enough time to process it before the man offered him a hand up. 

Morty timidly took it.

~~~

Morty stared fascinated at his grand father's adam's apple, as it moved up and down his neck while he sang. Rick was glistening in sweat, with the spotlights hot rays beating down on his pale face. His eyes were closed, and his lips were so close to the silver mic he could kiss it. 

Morty gulped as he stared at Rick's exposed skin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His pants suddenly felt too tight.

Morty's eyes dared to look lower at his grandpa's exposed chest in his extremely low cut shirt if it could even be called that. At most, it only covered his belly button and nipples.

His breath hitched as his eyes raked over his chest, catching sight of a small patch of hair.

The Flesh Curtains was a damn good name, after all, Morty thought. 

He licked his lips subconsciously, then flushed embarrassed with himself. 

When he looked back into young Rick's face, the man's eyes were open and staring right at him. The intensity of his intrigued gaze was making his whole body burn. It was a look Morty knew very well. The type that his grandfather made when he wanted to figure out everything about the new thing he had found. Observing carefully and intimately with skillful practiced hands. 

The thought of being so thoroughly examined and played with made Morty squirm with impatience. 

~~~

After the end of the concert, he had given himself wholly willingly to the other man's hands and tongue. Rick explored every piece of him, setting his whole body aflame in pleasure.

He could barely think during it, nor keep up. His mind buzzed and melted with urges over coherent thoughts. By the time he could think, all that came out was the realization, 'Fuck. I'm in love.'


End file.
